


Constellations; Hernst

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: “This one looks like a bat!” Ernst said, pointing to what he thought was a constellation. “That is a bat, Ernst.”





	Constellations; Hernst

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this bc it’s fluff

“This one looks like a bat!” Ernst said, pointing to what he thought was a constellation. “That is a bat, Ernst.” Hanschen said, in reply. The boys were snuggling on a blanket in a flower field. “This reminds me of one of my childhood dreams.” Ernst said. “I saw myself as a pastor, with a beautiful wife and children-“ This again? Hanschen thought. His thought was ended when Ernst laughed slightly before continuing. “Boy, was I wrong.” Ernst laughed, stars in his eyes.”This is so much better. A beautiful boyfriend, who loves me, a sky full of stars, it’s a dream come true.” Ernst said. He lay down as Hanschen snaked an arm around him. “God I love you Ernst, but you’re a dork.” Ernst looked saddened by that. “My dork.” Hanschen mumbled before kissing his forehead gently. That lead to soft, slow kisses that left the boys in a dreamy mood. They stayed there the night, making constellations on stars, and eachother.


End file.
